Hey Bruce, are you ok?
by RenXKentaro
Summary: Bruce accidently cut himself on a knife, Tony's worried for his friend. BruceXTony


AN: hehe XD I had to write a story based on this sentence. :D

And this is what I came up with. :D

***If this is a dream, I'll kill the man who wakes me***

After the war with the aliens Tony invited Bruce to come stay at his place since he didn't really seem to have anywhere else to go. Well except for a random secluded country were no one was likely to find him. But you know what? That doesn't really count as having anywhere else to go.

It had only been a couple months since the end of the war, and in those couple of months, Tony was forced to rest and all that shit, so he hadn't really gotten the time to see Bruce at all.

So today he was finally allowed to leave his bed, which he would have left earlier if it wasn't for the fact that he was under constant watch.

Tony started first by going down to his lab expecting that that was where he would find Bruce but he was not there. Then he finally had the good sense to ask JARVIS.

"JARVIS, where is Bruce?''

''Good morning sir, Mr. Banner is in the kitchen preparing himself lunch.''

Tony went to the kitchen to find Bruce. When he arrived he noticed that Bruce was cutting vegetables but on closer inspection he noticed that Bruce had wasn't cutting the vegetables anymore. He was staring at his knife, there was blood smeared over the blade and his finger pas bleeding at a constant rate.

"Hey Bruce, are you ok?'' Tony asked in concern as he hurriedly fetched a Band-Aid from a nearby cabinet. He was about to put the Band-Aid on him but when their hands made contact, Bruce flinched away. Tony was feeling even more concerned looking at Bruce; he looked really out of it.

"Hey! Bruce, are you ok?'' He asked more urgently this time. Bruce looked up sharply, like if he was surprised to hear Tony's voice.

"Good morning Tony, didn't see you there" Bruce really did look like he had only noticed him now, which concerned Tony even more. "Finally out of bed?" He asked, trying for a smile, but it came out more of a grimace.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked again, still awaiting his response. "I got you a Band-Aid" he added. He looked down at his cut, it didn't look too deep but it was still bleeding. Slowly this time, he reached out for Bruce's hand, worried he might flinch away from him again.

Once Tony got hold of his injured hand he quickly wrapped it in the Band-Aid. When he was done he looked at Bruce, Bruce was looking down at his wrapped up finger with a look of amazement. As if he could feel Tony's eyes on him, Bruce finally looked up.

"Oh, I'm fine Tony, it's just a little cut'' He succeeded in smiling this time but it still didn't reach his eyes.

"Well why don't you sit down, and I'll finish lunch'' Tony offered. Bruce opened his mouth to presumably protest, but Tony just lifted his hand and pointed at the seat. Knowing he could not argue with Tony, Bruce sat down.

"I must be dreaming, Tony is cooking lunch'' Bruce laughed when saying this, which made Tony feel a little relieved.

Tony finished preparing lunch and they ate, saying a couple a things here and there, not really talking about anything.

They finished eating and headed to their own rooms. Tony sat on his bed, thinking about what happened in the kitchen trying to figure out what was going on with Bruce. He seemed pretty calm lately, seeing how he hadn't hulked out since the war ended.

A couple hours Tony was feeling really bored and decided he was going to go bother Bruce. When he arrived to Bruce's room he knocked a couple times, when Bruce didn't answer he just opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Bruce, you in here?" Tony asked looking around; the door to his bathroom was slightly ajar and the light was on. Tony walked closer to the door and called out again, but there was still no answer. Slowly he opened the door, then stopped, sucking in a sharp breath.

Bruce was sitting on the floor a knife in hand, still unused thankfully. Bruce didn't even seem to notice that Tony had entered. He was just looking back and forth between the knife and his wrist.

Tony slowly lowered himself to the ground beside Bruce.

"Hey, big guy, are you alright. Why don't you pass this to me and we'll talk about this, ok?" Tony asked in a slow quiet voice.

Bruce looked up into Tony's eyes looking surprised that he was there but also lost and confused. Slowly he passed the knife over to Tony.

"What were you planning to do with this?"

"…" Bruce stayed silent still staring into Tony's eyes. He may not be saying anything but the answer was still there, obvious in those glistening eyes.

"Why?" Tony asked softly, he could feel his throat tightening with suppressed emotions. "Why would you do this?''

"It cut me" Bruce's voice was equally quiet.

"What?"

"The knife it the kitchen. It cut me. The other guy never let that happen before. He didn't want me to die." Yes, Tony remembered, Bruce had blurted that out before, near the beginning of the war, when he tried to kill himself but the Hulk spit the bullet back out.

"But why? W-why do you want to die?'' Tony asked, his voice cracked.

"I'm a monster, I should die! I hurt people! I don't deserve to live! And now, not even the other guy is trying to keep me alive!" His tears finally over flowed; he seemed to curl up on himself, his body shaking with the force of his uncontrolled sobs.

"You're not a monster." Tony slowly wrapped his arms around Bruce's slim shoulders. "Maybe it's cuz you got control over the big guy now, that's why he didn't come out." He continued slowly rubbing his back whispering sweet reassurance in his ear.

"But I-I still d-deserve to d-die" he stated between sobs. "No o-one w-wants me a-anymore."

"That's not true, I want you'' Tony said soothingly. Bruce looked up slowly, tears still flowing freely down his face.

"R-r-really?" The hope was obvious in his voice, but the disbelief was also present.

"Yes, silly, I have had the biggest of crush on you since we first met, and even before that I had a crush on your work." Tony stated, a small smile gracing his lips.

"T-that's i-impossible.''

"No, it is very possible and true.'' He smirked "I happen to find you absolutely adorable.''

Even during this current situation, Bruce couldn't contain his blush at such a remark.

Shyly Bruce looked up at Tony through his, surprisingly long, eyelashes.

"D-do you really think I'm adorable?" a small graced his face.

"Yes, and I need you." Tony stated almost pleadingly. "I really like you, please don't leave me." Bruce seemed to think it over.

"Ok, I'll say for you." He leaned forward, surprising Tony, and pressed their lips together is a small chaste kiss.

With Tony's arms wrapped around him, Bruce finally felt secure, comfortable and wanted.

The next morning, Bruce woke up laying comfortably against something nice and warm. But then it moved, Bruce shot up, startled by his comfy bed moving. Seeing the half-naked Tony sleeping beneath him, the events of last night returned to him, slowly the blush climbed up his face at the memory of the small kiss.

Even with the overwhelming embarrassment he still felt the happiest he had ever felt in a very long time. A smile spread across his face, he leaned down and placed another small chaste kiss upon Tony's lips.

"If this is a dream, I'll kill the man who wakes me." Bruce whispered softly. Then he felt the soft rumble of Tony's chuckle reverberate in his chest. Bruce's blush deepened, realising Tony had been awake.

Tony pulled Bruce back down on his chest.

"I'd kill him too'' Tony stated with a smile, giving Bruce a small kiss, causing his blush to deepen again, if that was even possible. Tony chuckled again at how adorable he was.

"Now, let's go back to sleep, I don't plan on getting up for another couple hours" Tony tucked Bruce's head under his chin, pulled up the blankets and almost immediately fell back asleep.

Bruce smiled sweetly and cuddled closer to Tony, also falling back to sleep.

The end


End file.
